1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a vehicle cover, and in particular it relates to a retractable vehicle cover which is selectively mounted to a roof of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An outer surface of a vehicle will often become damaged when the vehicle is parked outdoors, by rain, sunlight, dirt, tree sap, bird droppings, and a great variety of other environmental factors. Various protective vehicle covers have been devised in an attempt to protect a vehicle from inclement environmental conditions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,016 to Kastanis appears to show a vehicle cover comprised of a pair of selectively extendible sheets, horizontally mounted on the roof of a vehicle.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,075 to Kaplan appears to show a vehicle cover comprised of a housing, adapted to be mounted on a vehicle roof, having a pair of retractable rolls.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,759 to Adamek appears to show a vehicle cover comprised of a roof mounted retractable reel, wherein the reel housing is selectively attachable to the roof by a magnet.
None of these devices appears to show a retractable vehicle cover having suction cups for selective attachment to a roof of an existing vehicle, also having selectively extendable tubular shafts for supporting a front protective sheet and a rear protective sheet in an elevated position above the upper surface of the vehicle.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.